Thinking Out Loud
by Noe Sweetway
Summary: Kuroo se empeña en capturar cada momento, es un poco incómodo. La mayoría de las veces, Tsukki no lo entiende, pero lo deja ser. Cuando están juntos es siempre así. Y no tiene por qué cambiar. / Oneshot. Kuroo/Tsukishima. Para FloorVioleetta, ¡feliz cumpleaños!


**Disclaimer:** _Haikyuu!_ © Furudate Haruichi.

 **Dedicatoria:** A ti, mi preciosa _kouhai_ **FloorVioleetta** , por tu cumpleaños. Quería darte al menos algo chiquito hoy (ayer, en realidad, pero el tiempo me ganó ;w;), para que tengas presente siempre que te quiero y adoro infinitamente. Eres una de las personitas más valiosas que conocí gracias a FF y estoy muy feliz de que seas mi amiga y confidente, no me faltes, ¿vale? :c ¡Espero que te guste esta tontería que escribí con tanto amor!

 _Advertencias: Esto exuda cursilería pura, o eso creo. Y va sin betear, cualquier cosa me avisan c:_

* * *

 **Thinking out loud**

—capítulo único—

 _by **N** oe **S** weetway_

.

.

—Tsukki.

 _Ah, aquí vamos de nuevo_.

—No voy a mirar, Kuroo-san.

Oye esa risa a sus espaldas y _realmente_ quiere girarse, quiere admirarlo haciendo ese gesto tan sobrio y también quiere darle un puñetazo por fastidiarlo siempre con lo mismo. Sin embargo, no lo hace. Hay ciertas cosas que detesta y que lo incomodan, incluso si es Kuroo quien lo hace. Lo que el mismo pretende en ese momento, por ejemplo, es de muy mal gusto a su parecer.

Pero, al final, nunca hace nada para evitarlo (aunque trata, eso sí).

—Anda, prometo que no es lo que piensas.

 _Por supuesto que sé que lo es_ , Tsukishima quiere decirle, pero se ahorra el esfuerzo de abrir la boca y gastar saliva en vano, porque con ese tipo no hay caso. Nunca. Cuando una idea se le mete a la cabeza, es prácticamente imposible que de ahí salga hasta concretarla. Y Kei ha aprendido eso observándolo detenidamente durante poco más de un par de años. Al principio, como kōhai; luego, como amigo. Más tarde… como _algo más_.

Ellos nunca han etiquetado su relación, ya que no les parece necesario. Ellos saben lo que _son_. Solo están el uno junto al otro cada que pueden, y con eso les basta. No hay mucho que analizar, puesto que los dos son personas bastante simples y que escogen el camino fácil y con menos dramas posibles. Y eso es todo.

La cima de la colina es siempre agradable en esa época del año en la que no hace mucho calor ni hay invasión de insectos molestos, y tampoco hace un frío que podría congelarlos e impedirles disfrutar de salir al aire libre. El césped es muy uniforme y bastante confortable, y la ventisca fresca los acaricia, mientras de fondo suena en el móvil de Kuroo alguna canción vieja y de melodía suave, que los tranquiliza y les hace creer que están en un mundo diferente.

Cuando están juntos es siempre así. Un fin de semana se convierte en una eternidad y las estrellas en el cielo son cálidas, aunque estén a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

—Tsukki, mírame.

 _Ese bastardo_. Está haciendo uso de _esa_ voz. La misma que pone a Tsukishima de cabeza (mentiría si dijera lo contrario, así que lo acepta; aunque tampoco es como si fuera a admitirlo en voz alta, claro está), porque trae ese tono grave, profundo y tan _acogedor_ que le hace temblar las piernas.

Trata de ignorarlo. Usa todo su autocontrol para evitar ladear la cabeza en su dirección. Entonces, con motivo de distraerse un poco, termina recostándose por completo en el frío césped y cerrando los ojos, impulsivamente. Craso error.

 _¡Clic!_

—¡La tengo! Vaya, esta es una de las tomas más perfectas que he capturado de ti.

—Kuroo-san. Bórrala.

De pronto, Tsukishima se encuentra a sí mismo semi-incorporado, apoyándose en su codo y encarando, fastidiado, al tonto que acaba de cegarlo con aquel ridículo flash después de haber imitado su cambio de posición y haberse situado más cerca de él. Su ceño se frunce en demasía y sus labios casi forman un mohín infantil.

—Sabes que odio las fotos así —le recuerda con el tono de voz más agrio que puede emitir.

Al parecer, el excapitán de Nekoma es inmune a eso. Porque acaba riendo y acercándose más a su rostro, hasta tomarlo de la nuca y respirar sobre sus labios. Y eso es trágico para Kei, porque hace que el corazón quiera salírsele del pecho. Y nunca se lo diría, pero es _injusto_.

—Perdón — _esa_ voz está ahí de nuevo, calándole profundo, hasta los huesos—, sabes que nunca puedo contenerme cuando se trata de ti.

 _Frases en doble sentido, como siempre_.

Y cuando Kuroo lo besa, firme y con más convicción que nunca, la piel se le eriza a Tsukishima. Quiere atribuírselo completamente a la brisa que se cuela en el hueco casi inexistente entre sus cuerpos, mas no puede negar que, en parte (la mayor parte, mejor dicho), es por la forma en que el otro lo acaricia ahí, donde termina (o nace) su cabello, mientras desliza sus labios contra los suyos, con tanta calma que podría dejarlo sin aliento y él no lo percibiría.

Una canción distinta, pero de la misma época que las anteriores, resuena y se entremezcla con el canto de algún que otro grillo perdido por ahí. La naturaleza se apodera de ellos en ese espacio. En el sitio que Kuroo descubrió un año atrás y que se lo enseñó con euforia al día siguiente, un feriado en el que se habían visto las caras después de mucho haberse echado de menos. Tsukishima, picante, le había cuestionado en tono mordaz si acaso era ahí donde llevaba a todas sus novias para darles una sorpresa, luego de lo cual Kuroo se hubo molestado (sorpresivamente) hasta el punto de no dirigirle la palabra en todo el camino de regreso a casa y tres días más, después de eso, sin escribirle un solo mensaje. El siguiente fin de semana, en el que se volvieron a encontrar, luego de unos cuantos pedidos de disculpas (orgullosos y toscos, ciertamente –pero las ganas de verse mutuamente pudieron más), Tsukishima fue el que tuvo la decencia de tomar a Kuroo del cuello de la camiseta y estrechar sus labios en un beso demasiado brusco para tratarse de él, iniciando un roce por primera vez. Tetsurou, después de eso, se había quedado al aire y con una sonrisa boba todo el día, pues había entendido perfectamente que ese era su modo de decirle _perdona, fue mi culpa_. O algo así.

Y tiene que reconocerlo. En la actualidad, ese lugar es su favorito en todo el mundo. Es realmente maravilloso, capaz de transmitirle paz. Toda la que Tsukki necesita ahora, que está a nada de dar el examen de admisión a la universidad y que no tiene mucha idea del rumbo que su vida va a tomar.

Tetsurou tiene el lindo detalle de sacarlo a pasear por ahí cuando los nervios lo consumen. Siempre lo intuye a pesar de que Tsukishima nunca se lo diga. Aunque trate de enmascararlo hasta el último momento.

—Te quiero — le susurra al separarse con todo el cariño que puede emanar, antes de atacar de cuenta nueva sus labios húmedos que resplandecen ante la luz de la luna.

Y, aunque Kei no alcance a responderle nunca, ambos saben que la respuesta descansa ahí. En la caricia que le da con la lengua o en el suspiro que ahoga en medio del beso sediento que llega a desacomodarle los lentes y los pensamientos. Es su manera de decirle _yo también lo hago, aunque a veces no lo parezca_. Es su forma de quererlo. Y lo hace con todo lo que tiene.

El resplandor de otro flash (quizá mucho más grotesco que el anterior) sobre ellos, hace que el menor corte el contacto de manera brusca y lo mire con reproche.

 _Este idiota, ¿no aprende acaso?_

—Kuroo-san.

—Ya —el aludido deja la cámara en el suelo y se lanza a abrazarlo con la emoción contenida—. Necesitaba capturar ese beso, es todo. Juro que será la última vez.

—Siempre dices lo mismo.

Los minutos pasan y el mayor tiene que tararear la melodía de fondo, mientras apoya la cabeza contra el pecho de Tsukishima, para sentirse más tranquilo, y termina murmurando algo cursi como que el sonido de su corazón siempre le transmite calma.

Kei enreda los dedos (largos y ásperos de tanto voleibol) en la cabellera negra y desordenada del otro. Vuelve a cerrar los ojos instintivamente. Piensa. Y la pregunta flota en su cabeza.

—¿Por qué tanto empeño en fotografiar todo y nada, cada vez que estamos juntos?

Antes de darse cuenta de que acaba de pensar en voz alta, Kuroo lo toma de la mandíbula para voltearle el rostro y obligarlo a abrir los ojos. Sus miradas conectan y algo se le estruja en el pecho.

Bufa internamente, irritado. Porque si hay cosa que le impacienta como ninguna otra en el mundo es el hecho de sentirse vulnerable. Y el mirar a Tetsurou le hace caer en la cuenta de que, con solo eso, se le ilumina el mundo. Que es demasiado magnífico como para desviar la vista, que es _suyo_. Lo que, a su vez, le hace suspirar para sus adentros. Lo que, irremediablemente, lo vuelve _vulnerable_.

Y es como – _ugh_. Él no quiere ser como Yamaguchi, que parece no poder decirle nada a su novia (su ex mánager) sin titubear, incluso después de _años_ de estar saliendo. Nunca ha querido sentirse superado por alguien o por alguna situación.

Pero ahí está-

—Porque en diez años o más vamos a seguir mirando estas fotos y a rememorar estos lindos momentos con nostalgia, mientras comemos pastelillos y acariciamos a nuestra mascota encima del sofá —suelta el mayor, de lo más orgulloso—. No se puede ser joven toda la vida, ¿sabes?

Ahí está Kuroo para producirle taquicardia con unas pocas (y absurdas) palabras y hacerle sentir un poco más patético de lo que ya se cree Tsukishima.

—Suenas como todo un anciano.

—Admite que te lo acabas de imaginar. Y que sería fabuloso.

Vislumbrar su sonrisa sugerente le provoca un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago.

—Lo sería —dice y se relame los labios secos—. _Si es que_ llegamos a tanto tiempo juntos.

Ve a Tetsurou fruncir el ceño, pero dura apenas un segundo. Luego, acaba soltando una risa y un suspiro de resignación.

—A veces puedes ser muy cruel.

—Quizá.

 _La verdad es que sería estupendo, Kuroo-san_.

Se duermen bajo el fulgor lunar, abrazados. Ambos saben lo incierto que es el futuro, pero no pueden negar que nada los haría más felices que poder concretar lo dicho por Kuroo alguna vez. Que nada tiene que cambiar en ellos y que eso no significa que no puedan crecer y madurar. Todo lo contrario.

Años más tarde, terminan comprobándolo.

Kuroo está parado en medio de la habitación que comparten en _su_ nueva casa. La que ambos han comprado luego de mucho esfuerzo. Sonriendo tan feliz como lo haría un niño al recibir de obsequio lo que siempre ha querido; ilusionado, enredándose con tantas fotografías impresas, cartulinas de distintos colores, cinta adhesiva y un montón de pegatinas que no vienen al caso. Está armando un bonito mural con todas las fotos que pudo recopilar en su juventud gracias a esa vieja cámara que ahora se encuentra guardada en un cajón, como un bello recuerdo de lo que ha sido lo suyo.

De lo que sigue siendo.

—Me encanta esta. Mírala. La voy a poner aquí, en el centro.

Tsukishima arruga la nariz cuando observa la imagen mencionada.

—Te gustan todas en las que salgo durmiendo o haciendo caras raras.

—Es la magia de tenerte, Kei —le responde el otro, con una sonrisa gigante—. Ver cosas en ti que nadie más podrá.

—Como sea —él prefiere terminar el asunto ahí y encaminarse a tomar el teléfono, porque todavía no ha podido decidir si prefiere tener un perro o un gato y debe decírselo a Yamaguchi ya, para que este pueda acercarle el animalito cuanto antes—. No pongas esa en la pared. Es demasiado denigrante. Escoge otra.

—Umh, de acuerdo, pero…

El tono de Kuroo no se ha oído decepcionado para nada, y eso le da mala espina.

Es que Kei lo conoce demasiado como para no notar cuando está tramando algo.

—Entonces pondré esta en mi portafolio del trabajo.

Se detiene junto a la puerta al oírlo. _No puede estar hablando en serio_. Chasquea la lengua, antes de volver a caminar.

—Solo ponla en el jodido mural.

—Eso pensé —el muy maldito se oye satisfecho al lograr su cometido.

Tsukishima no lo admitiría en voz alta jamás, pero, así como Kuroo es capaz de sacarlo de quicio con sus tonterías, ha sido capaz de enamorarlo con ellas igual. Y no piensa quejarse de los años que llevan juntos ni de lo bien que lo han pasado en todo ese tiempo, así hayan tenido miles de contratiempos y sus momentos de caos también.

—Nunca cambiarás —susurra, muy bajito, alejándose—, pero eso tampoco es necesario.

—¿Qué? —Kuroo le grita desde la habitación.

—Nada —eleva la voz lo suficiente esta vez—. Solo estaba pensando en voz alta que nunca cambiarás.

 _…y que no quiero que lo hagas_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **—Fin—**

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **-** Esto iba a ser un drabble, pero terminé extendiéndome un poquito. Qué raro en mí :D

-Ed Sheeran en el título porque él simboliza _algo_ para nosotras.

-Quería escribir angst o hurt/comfort de la OTP (ya que a la cumpleañera también le gusta), pero algo raro se apoderó de mí en cuanto me senté frente al ordenador y me incitó a escribir algo súper fluff que raya en lo diabético (?). Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito uwu.

¡Gracias por leer~!


End file.
